Dulce Olvido
by Ane himura
Summary: Amanecer con el a mi costado no es igual q' estar contigo... tus mechones rojo-sangre y tu sonrisa retorcida son lo mejor q' hay en mi vida... hacer el amor con otro es como no hacer nada, falta fuego en la mirada, falta dar el alma en cada beso...Reviews


**Ningún personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**WOW!!!! Debo decir hola??, creo q' ese es un saludo como si hubiera estado por aquí apenas ayer así q' mejor digo algo así como TANTO TIEMPO!!!!!!!!!!!! Weno queridos lectores, espero no se hayan olvidado ya de esta loca autora, les puedo contar si recuerdan les hablaba de una mudanza weno pues así fue me mude de casa y el trabajo se puso pesadísimo, q' llegue a temer por mi salud mental por la falta de escribir, sin embargo el trabajo ya se regularizo y pues ya termine de mudarme completamente, así q' he vuelto y como una extraña tradición o mejor dicho costumbre siempre suelo volver con algo nuevo, luego de algún tiempo de ausencia y heme aquí con este One-shot o al menos ya saben este es el plan, q' me nació escribirlo a horita q' pude sentarme frente a mi abandonada pc, en fin pues como siempre espero sea de su agrado, la q' narra es kaoru y pasen a leer….**

**Dulce Olvido**

Puedo sentir los rayos colándose a través de las cortinas y descansando en mi rostro, un brazo sujeta mi cintura y un leve aroma a madera invade mi habitación. Pero no deseo moverme, no deseo abrir mis ojos y ver al hombre que descansa a mi lado, por que se que no serás tu, por que probablemente tus brazos ahora se encuentran al rededor de otra mujer, tu piel impregnada a su perfume y tus labios aun con rastro de sus besos…

_**Amanecer con el a mi costado**_

_**no es igual que estar contigo…**_

_**No es que este mal… ni hablar, **_

_**Pero le falta madurar es casi un niño…**_

Puedo escuchar un leve susurro en mi oído, palabras tiernas de amor y no puedo mas que apretar mis ojos antes de abrirlos por fin, lentamente giro y lo veo… sus ojos no expresan mas que adoración y yo… solo puedo regalarle una fingida sonrisa para luego salir de la cama, mis pies descalzos sobre el frió piso me hacen regresar a mi realidad, entro al baño y dejo deslizarse la sabana que cubre mi desnudez…

_**Blanco como el yogurt, sin ese toro**_

_**Que tú llevas en el pecho, fragilidad de flor**_

_**Nada que ver con mi perverso favorito…**_

El agua caliente cayendo sobre mi cuerpo es el único sonido audible, cierro mis ojos y tu imagen se presenta ante mi, una triste sonrisa me acompaña y un recuerdo regresa a mi perdida mente, las noches cuando me hiciste creer que todo era perfecto, que quizás… quizás tu amor nunca se terminaría y las muchas otras noches en las que sentía que perdería mi alma en llanto, tus ausencias, tus silencios y ese olor… tu aroma que me enloquecía mezclado con el de ella…

_**Sin tus uñas arañándome la espalda,**_

_**Sin tus manos que me estrujan todo cambia,**_

_**Sin tu lengua envenenando mi garganta, **_

_**Sin tus dientes que torturan y endulzan,**_

_**Yo no siento nada….**_

El día en que decidí que ya no podía mas, el día que desapareciste detrás de la puerta de entrada, ese día que llore por horas recargada en esa misma puerta, llegue a temer por el mañana, por despertar y no saberte a mi lado… y entonces llego el a mi vida, intentando levantar los pedazos de mi corazón, y por ingenuo que parezca llegue a pensar que el me haría olvidarte, pero parece que tu no deseabas lo mismo, pues dejaste tu ser en mi.

_**Hacer el amor con otro… no, no, no…**_

_**No es la misma cosa, no hay estrellas de color rosa,**_

_**No destilan los poros del cuerpo, **_

_**Ambrosia salpicada de te quieros…**_

El jabón termino con los rastros de su aroma, su aroma a madera… pero mas abajo de mi piel el tuyo se conserva y por mas que intento quitarlo sigue hay, tu sigues siempre hay…

_**Hacer el amor con otro… no, no, no…**_

_**Es como no hacer nada, falta fuego en la mirada, **_

_**Falta dar el alma en cada beso… y sentir que**_

_**Puedes alcanzar el cielo…**_

Salgo aun envuelta en una toalla, y su sonrisa se clava en mi ser, tan inocente y libre de maldad como la tuya, por que si pudiera desear algo seria lograr olvidarte, poder corresponderle a el, todo su amor y cariño. Lentamente se acerca a mí y me encierra en un abrazo para después salir apresuradamente de la habitación, su trabajo lo espera.

_**Quise olvidarte… con el, quise vengar **_

_**Todas tus infidelidades y me salio tan mal,**_

_**Que hasta me cuesta respirar su mismo aire.**_

Puedo escuchar cuando cierra la puerta de entrada, estoy por comenzar a vestirme cuando tocan a la puerta y mi corazón se tensa, pero sacudo mi cabeza para dirigirme abrirla, seguramente Enishi olvido algo, no tardo en abrirla y hay estas tu… tus mechones rojo-sangre cayendo sobre tu rostro, tus ojos brillando como siempre con ese extraño toque dorado y cuando creo que no podré soportarlo mas tu perversa sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro.

_**Los mechones de tu pelo rojo crespo, **_

_**Tus caderas afiladas y escurridas, **_

_**Esa barba que raspaba como lija, y tu sonrisa**_

_**Retorcida… son lo mejor que hay en mi vida…**_

Con dedos temblorosos sujeto con mas fuerza la toalla que me cubre y entonces puedo sentir tu respiración golpeando levemente mi rostro… tu nombre abandona mis labios y tu barba toca levemente mi mejilla al momento que te acercas a mi oído para torturarme con tu ronca voz… mis rodillas tiemblan y siento desaparecer mis fuerzas, cuando un aroma impregna mi nariz, un aroma que siento quema dentro de mi…

Y entonces puedo reaccionar, vienes de estar con ella, doy un paso hacia atrás y te pregunto el motivo de tu visita, tu sonrisa desaparece y tus ojos se oscurecen, puedo sentir las lagrimas luchando por salir de mis zafiros, no espero tu respuesta y esta ves soy yo quien acorta la distancia entre nosotros.

Como el mas dulce de mis pecados atrapo tus labios entre los míos y me dejo fundir en uno de tus besos… tus manos alrededor de mi cintura, posesión es lo que siento de tu parte y yo no puedo mas que estar de acuerdo contigo… tu lengua en mi boca me hace perder la poca razón que aun me queda y todo mi ser se siente completo entre tus brazos, tus rojizos mechones cayendo en mi cuello invocan aquellas noches que creí perdidas y olvidadas, y tan solo por esos instantes siento tu amor, no… tu pasión, tu amor nunca lo tendré, ella lo conserva y entonces mis mejillas comienzan arder al regresar bruscamente a mi realidad.

_**Hacer el amor con otro… no, no, no…**_

_**No es la misma cosa, no hay estrellas de color rosa,**_

_**No destilan los poros del cuerpo, **_

_**Ambrosia salpicada de te quieros…**_

Lentamente me separo de ti y sorpresa es lo único que demuestra tu rostro, escucho un ruido y al mirar detrás tuyo, puedo verlo a el… sus ojos cristalizados me miran con tanto dolor que nuevamente mi pecho duele, sigues mi mirada y te topas con la de el, tu sonrisa retorcida alumbra de nuevo tu rostro mientras la figura de Enishi desaparece detrás de nosotros.

_**Hacer el amor con otro… no, no, no…**_

_**Es como no hacer nada, falta fuego en la mirada, **_

_**Falta dar el alma en cada beso… y sentir que**_

_**Puedes alcanzar el cielo…**_

Kenshin… susurro con tanto temor que mi cuerpo tiembla, escuchas tu nombre y giras a verme de nuevo, das un paso hacia mi y cuando terminas la distancia entre nosotros una ves mas me aprisionas entre tus brazos, pero esta ves solo puedo observarte, pareces descifrar en mis ojos lo que mis labios no se atreven a decir y un silencio sepulcral invade la habitación, me permito respirar quizás por ultima ves tu aroma ignorando el de ella, coloco un tierno beso en tus labios y me alejo de ti. Entro en mi habitación y al cerrar la puerta me recargo en ella, para evitar caer al piso, no puedo escuchar ruido alguno y después tus pasos alejándose hacen eco en el departamento, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose es lo último que logro escuchar.

Han pasado ya más de tres años, desde ese día en que estuve en tus brazos. Enishi se marcho del país y no pude mas que alegrarme al enterarme de lo bien que parecía irle en aquel nuevo país, nunca deje de agradecerle su amor y al final también el haberme perdonado por no corresponderle.

En cuanto a ti…kenshin… tu nombre aun regresa a mi mente constantemente, pero no he vuelto a verte, ni he escuchado nada sobre ti, cuando encontré las fuerzas suficientes para mudarme del que alguna ves fue el lugar mas feliz sobre la tierra, no volví a tener noticias sobre ti. Nunca entendí por que me buscaste aquel día, por que insististe en torturarme y creo que jamás lo sabré… quizás eso sea lo mejor… dulce olvido.

_**Fin**_

**Que les pareció???, weno espero sea de su agrado como pudieron notar use una rola viejita pero bonita ne??, es de Alejandra guzmán y me estuvo acompañando por ratitos de mi día cuando podía sacar mi cel y ponerla y claro al ver la imagen de mi amado battousai en mi cel, no pude mas q' inspirarme en escribirlo, como les comente al inicio la q' narro fue kaoru y pues nuestro amado kenshin esta ves mas bien resulto ser battousai, espero me digan q' les pareció en un review q' ya saben q' es lo q' inspira para seguirle, también les cuento q' por hay en fic's anteriores me pedían mucho q' escribiera la palabra "que" de forma completa y no de la q' suelo usar y en este fic intente ponerla siempre de la forma correcta y completa así q' se me perdona en las notas de autora ne??, weno también aprovecho para contarles una ironía de la vida, pues esta canción no tiene nada q' ver conmigo en estos momentos de mi vida, sin embargo siento q' alguien se ha olvidado de mi… snif snif en fin mejor dejemos las telenovelas para otro momento, cuídenseme musho, pórtense bien mal x mi regreso… mil besos… sayonara.**

**Ane himura nn'**


End file.
